Thanksgiving
by Timetheif1
Summary: "It's a good thing we don't have Thanks giving in our land because that dinner would suck." Oh David, ever heard of fanfiction?


**Hello! The hungergames is coming, I promise, but for now, who doesn't want to see this happen?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (and if I did, Swanqueen would be cannon)**

Thanksgiving dinner

 _"_ _It's a good thing we don't have thanksgiving in our land because that dinner would suck."_

When David said that, he forgot that in this land, the holiday most certainly existed. It was his wife's brilliant idea to take the day, forget any rivalries, and all have dinner.

"Are you serious?" Regina had asked her. Snow nodded confidently making Regina sigh.

"Alright," she gave in, knowing stopping her would be impossible. "We'll have it at my house. At least there we'll have more room." David agreed with Regina, which was how he found himself helping her clean the house along with Emma and Henry. Mary was in the kitchen, preparing food, along with Belle.

"Regina?" Emma called, looking uncertainly at the brunette. "What are you doing?"

"Unlike your mother, I'm not betting on everyone getting along. Between, Gold, my sister, and Grumpy, we're bound to have at least one fight, and I don't want anything broken, frozen, or melted," she explained, making Emma crack a rare smile, and Henry laugh.

"I heard that!" yelled Snow from the kitchen. "Everything will be fine."

"We'll have three toddlers coming! Do you really want to deal with Gold or Zelena should Morpheus or Robin hut themselves?" Regina yelled back. David heard Snow sigh in resignation, and allowed himself a small chuckle. His response was a pillow thrown at his face.

"People are arriving in an hour!" Snow yelled at them. Everyone nodded and finished up before running home to change. Only Regina and Henry were left. Both changed quickly, and waited. Of course the Charming's were the first to arrive, with David holding more food and snow holding a squirming three year old Neal?

"Where's Robin?" Neal asked adorably. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"She'll be here soon," Regina told him, ushering the family inside. Neal ran off and knocked over an empty vase, which, thanks to the charms, clattered harmlessly to the floor.

"Told you," Regina smirked at Snow, who looked as if she was deciding weather or not to laugh or be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Gina," Neal said picking up the vase and trying to put it back. Henry finally lifted him up so he could, before taking of his coat and shoes.

"I'll watch him," Henry called. Emma showed up at the door after that, smiling slightly, carrying a Granny's takeout bag, with Zelena following behind her, chasing Robin all over the yard.

"They're some sort of eggs that Granny said went well on Thanksgiving!" Zelena yelled. "I didn't have time to make anything." Zelena finally gave up and just used her magic to bring Robin flying back into her arms, before walking up the steps. The second she saw Regina, she leaped into her arms.

"Hi aunt Gina!" she greeted.

"Hey kid. You being a handful?" she asked.

"Yes," Zelena said from the door way. Regina smiled and set Robin down. As soon as her coat was off, she took off. "She learned how to use her magic to make herself faster," Zelena explained. "I can't even do that." Regina laughed. Robin would indeed be powerful. Not to mention the fact that she kept using her magic in different ways other than spells.

"She truly is a unique young sorceress," Gold said, coming up the steps. The sisters stared at him before turning to Belle with a smile. Thankfully Morpheus was much less wild than the other two, and allowed his coat to be taken off without a struggle. Slowly, more and more people began to arrive, until the place was full. Regina was glad Snow cooked so much, and the evening seemed to be going by without incident. Until Grumpy got drunk, and literally crashed into the cabinet where she kept the china, and was quickly escorted out by his comrades. After that people began to head out quickly, until only those who arrived first remained.

"Your reputation remains Regina," Gold smirked. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Not a single broken…nice job Regina," Zelena congratulated her sister.


End file.
